


You're My Hero

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	You're My Hero

"Why do you always say you aren't a hero?" Al asked as his father tucked him into bed. 

Sitting down beside him, Harry looked at his spitting image and sighed deeply. "I didn't have a choice, Al. Voldemort was going to kill me no matter how long it took. 

" _My_ heroes are all the people that stood in his way, who protected me, fought for the Light. We need to honor, to remember them all, not just a single person." Harry stood and turned out the light. 

Then he bent to kiss his son, who whispered, "You're _my_ hero, Dad."


End file.
